Flora
by AlolanSerperior
Summary: The Unova region, where our hero resides, is inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. These creatures can vary in type and size from giant dragons to small sunflowers. But the one Pokemon that people hunt for is a very special Pokemon indeed. Rumors state that this Pokemon is grassy and snake-like. However, it is different to other Pokemon due to it's special flower on it's head.
1. Flora

**Chapter 1: Flora**

* * *

 **The Unova region, where our hero resides, is inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. These creatures can vary in type and size from giant dragons to small sunflowers. But the one Pokemon that people hunt for is a very special Pokemon indeed. Rumors state that this Pokemon is grassy and snake-like. However, it is different to other Pokemon due to it's special flower on it's head. This flower is said to be the source of many things. Some say it grants wishes, others say it gives you infinite fortune and wealth, but all the rumors have one thing in common: positive effects. No-one ever thinks that something bad will happen if you find it, and that's why they never find it, because they assume they'll get a reward for finding it.**

* * *

Nuvema Town, a small town located to the Southeast of the Unova region, and hometown of James, our hero. It is also the hometown of Professor Juniper, the Pokemon professor for Unova and respected figure among all Pokemon trainers.

"Finally, Professor Junipers Lab." James exclaimed as he stood outside the door of the lab, clearly mesmerized by the sheer size of it.

He peered in through the door as if to check to see if anyone was there. He slowly crept in the door and felt a sudden rush of anxiety run through him. He was scared, but he persevered towards Professor Juniper.

"Excuse me Pr-" He froze mid-sentence, probably because he was so anxious.

"Ah James, I've been expecting you." Exclaimed Juniper.

James seemed confused by Juniper expecting him. She'd never heard about him until now he thought.

"I...I'd like to choose my Pokemon now please Professor." Stuttered James, still confused and anxious.

"Ah yes certainly now which one would you like."

She presented James with three Pokeballs, all bright and shiny and red, as if they'd just come out fresh from the factory. James watched in awe as all three Pokeballs slowly clicked open, revealing three Pokemon, a Tepig, an Oshawott and a Snivy. He stared intently at them for a good minute or two, glancing back and forth at each one, trying to make his decision. Suddenly, he glanced over at the Snivy. The look he gave was almost evil, with his eyes wide open with a huge smile, he looked as if he was gonna murder someone.

"That one," he pointed at the grass snake Pokemon, Snivy.

"Snivy it is," Juniper handed the Snivy over to James, who looked like he was gonna burst with excitement, "You can even give it a name if you wish."

When those words escaped Junipers mouth, James froze. The thought of being able to give his first Pokemon a nickname made him as stiff as a tree. He stared intently at his Snivy, looking up and down for anything to help him nickname it. The Snivy was giving James a very strange look.

"Flora. My nickname for the Snivy is Flora," Shouted James,

Juniper appeared confused. It was as if she'd never seen anything like it before. She requested to examine the Pokemon more closely. She looked at it up and down constantly, as if she was looking for something on Flora. She suddenly stopped looking and turned to James.

"Wh...what a great nickname James," she said as she returned the Snivy to James', "Take care you two."

Why was she acting so shady and mysterious? Why was she so interested in James' new Pokemon? As James began to leave, he turned back and saw Juniper staring at him and his Snivy. She had a look of devotion and almost madness on her. There was clearly something very wrong with either her, or Flora. James looked at Juniper, her eyes wild with intensity and her mouth... It was as if she was going to run over to James and do something terrible to him. James glanced away briefly and noticed that Juniper was gone. James, clearly worried and frightened, glanced back at Flora.

"C'mon Flora, we're off to the next town." Exclaimed James.

And with that, James set off for the next town, but he felt a strange presence as he left the town, a feeling of being constantly watched and followed. James starting walking faster and faster and left the town rather quickly. Questions began rushing through his mind. Why was Juniper so interested in James and Flora? And if she was so interested in Flora, why did they let James leave with Flora? James seemed creeped out and scared and being only 11, it was understandable. Flora felt sorry for James, even being a Pokemon didn't change the fact that Flora clearly felt sympathy for James. She cuddled up into James' arm while James cradled her in his arm.

Meanwhile, Juniper was in her lab, pacing back and forth. Her face still wild with madness.

"That Snivy. It seemed...different. It had an aura surrounding it that seemed almost, powerful," One of Junipers assistants approached her, "What is it?"

"Madam we slipped a tracking chip into the boys bag. We'll know where he is, if he's using a bike, anything. Don't worry Ma'am, if you need him, we'll find him."

"Good. We can't let that Snivy stray too far from our grasp." She was mad. Mad with greed and power. "Now get back to work!"

She escorted her workmen out of her office and walked over to her phone on her desk.

"Hello?" A mysterious voice echoed from the phone.

The voice sounded deep and gravelly, almost mad sounding. The voice sounded old, not too old but around 50-ish.

"Hello Sir," answered Juniper, "We're tracking the boy as we speak. Don't worry Sir, you'll get what you want soon enough."

"Good work Juniper. But be warned any mistakes and you know what happens."

"Yes Sir, but don't worry, there will be no mistakes. I'll get back to you when we have more information."

"Alright, PG out."

Who was this 'PG?' Why was Juniper working with him against James? Juniper put the phone down slowly, looking rather worried. Her hands shaking, with eyes wild with fear and madness. She had gone insane for power. Suddenly, a loud bellow echoed throughout the lab.

"Jeremiah!"

These words escaped from Junipers mouth like a lions roar. A tall, well-dressed man walked through the doorway to Junipers office.

"Yes ma'am."

"Find that boy! Don't let that Snivy leave m-" She stuttered, "I mean OUR grasp."

Jeremiah just gave a simple nod to confirm Junipers orders.


	2. Aura

**Chapter 2: Aura**

* * *

 **Flying Type Pokemon are one of the most interesting Pokemon Types. Usually being the only type of Pokemon that can fly, they can be some of the best battlers in any region. But most of all, they can be the greatest friends, especially if they are one of your first Pokemon.**

* * *

James entered Route 1 with stride. With his backpack strapped on tightly, Flora perched on his shoulder and a Pokeball clutched in his hand, he went to find his first Pokemon. He searched through the tall grass, he searched in the trees, and he even searched in the nearby river, but he couldn't find anything. It took him a good 2 hours before he even found a Pokemon, a small dog-like creature. It was hiding in some tall grass near the river.

"There's one." He whispered.

He began to move closer to it, tip-toeing every step. His hand clutching the Pokeball tighter and his face pulling a determined expression. He threw the Pokeball when he got close enough. It missed the Pokemon, causing it to run off.

"Darn." Muttered James, now lying on the floor in defeat.

He threw his backpack off his shoulder, nearly hitting Fora in the process. She looked at James, she cuddled up to him again and he stroked her head slowly like a pet. He put the Pokeball he had back into his backpack and started rummaging for something. He paused for a second and starting rummaging again, this time with more aggression. He was trying to feel something.

"Gosh darn it! She never gave me a Pokedex." Shouted James.

The sound of his voice caused multiple birds to fly away, as well as making a few people turn around in confusion and worry. James grabbed Flora and began high-tailing towards Nuvema Town. He ran towards the Lab and burst through the doors, knocking one of the assistants over. Running over to Junipers office, he knocked on the door. He peered in through the keyhole to see that Juniper wasn't there, so he opened the door, put Flora on the desk, and started looking around for the Pokedex.

He looked high and low for it, through draws and on top of cupboards. He turned his head and noticed something shining in a box under Junipers desk. James pulled the box from under the desk and started rummaging until he felt something. Something... hard and, rubbery? He pulled it out and was presented with something horrifying. He immediately dropped it back in and looked in the box for the Pokedex. He pulled it out, dusty and covered in cobwebs and spiders, one of which crawled up James' arm. Brushing it off, he blew onto the Pokedex, causing dust to blow into James' face, temporarily blinding him. He rubbed at his eyes until he could see again, only to see one of Junipers assistants staring back at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Groaned the assistant.

James slurred his words and stumbled his sentences, trying to explain his situation to the assistant while holding the Pokedex firmly in his hand. He began to sweat and his whole body began to shake violently. Multiple 'urr's' and 'um's' flew from James' mouth.

"I...I'm an inspector from Silph Co. Yeah we just came over from Kanto to inspect Junipers Lab." James shuddered at the thought of what he picked up before.

"Oh really?" Replied the assistant, "Cos' I swear I saw you earlier pick up that very same Snivy earlier." He pointed at Flora.

"Purely coincidence Sir. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking this Pokedex for inspection."

James began to leave, before being halted by the assistant. He pulled James aside and held his shoulders tight and gave him a long, unblinking stare.

"Listen James, Juniper isn't who you think she is. She's after you. She's got a bounty hunter after you."

"Why?" Asked James, sounding rather unfazed.

"Your Snivy!" Shouted the assistant, still trying to whisper, "She wants your Snivy. It's a special Snivy James, treasure it and protect it. Now take your Pokedex and get out of here before someone catches you."

James had a look of awe, confusion and befuddlement all in one facial expression. He grabbed Flora from the desk and began to scurry out the door.

"By the way James," the assistant grabbed James' shoulder, "The name's Jeremy, but you can call me Jezza."

"Right..." Replied James.

James vacated the office with Jeremy close behind, like an escort. The other assistants stared at them. The looks they gave were as if James and Jezza had committed a heinous crime. This caused James to hurry very quickly out of the lab. They both reached the door with great haste.

"Oi James," shouted Jeremy, "Be careful."

"Will do." Replied James as he waved Jeremy goodbye.

James began walking towards Route 1 with Flora perched in his arm, sleeping. He turned back to see Jezza once more, but something was wrong. Jezza was struggling to hold on to the door, as if he was being pulled by someone or something from behind the door. He was suddenly pulled into the lab by some unknown force. Being scared, James ran as fast as he could towards Route 1, once again hoping to find his first Pokemon.

 ** _1 Hour Later_**

James was exhausted. His attempts to find his first Pokemon had been futile. He had used all but two of his Pokeballs on wild Pokemon. Flora looked exhausted too. Her eyes could barely stay open for more than 2 seconds. The sun was hanging low in the sky. In fact, it was almost below the trees already. Both James and Flora were about to give up on their hunt for a Pokemon until Flora perked her head up. She'd clearly heard a noise.

Flora jumped straight out of James' arm and started tracking the sound, quietly stepping towards the sound, with James close behind. They walked for about 2 minutes before running into the source of the sound, a bird Pokemon. It had blue stripes across its wings and tail feathers, and a black-tipped beak. It was frolicking in the grass near the river, squawking, possibly for a mate.

"Quiet Flora. We don't want to scare it off." Requested James while holding his finger up to his lips.

Flora nodded in agreement and held her hands over her mouth. James, very quietly, pulled his new Pokedex out of his bag. He held it towards the bird and the Pokedex lit up and began speaking:

 _Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. It soars high in the sky, riding on updrafts like a glider. It carries food tucked in its bill._

Luckily, the sound of the Pokedex wasn't loud enough to startle the Wingull. James grabbed one of his two Pokeballs left, pushing the button on it, and preparing to throw it. He clutched it tight, ready to strike. The ball left his right hand, flying through the air like a bird Pokemon would. The ball crashed into the Wingulls left wing, causing a small flash of red light. The Wingull disappeared into the Pokeball, with the Pokeball closing itself after the Wingull went into it. The ball hit the ground with a soft thud. It began shaking from left to right, while also flashing red. It eventually stopped shaking. The ball was as still as a tree, frozen in place. James stared at the Pokeball, his face was expressionless at first, but slowly turned into a big smile. He eventually exploded into a fit of joy, flailing his arms everywhere like a flag in a hurricane. Flora celebrated with James by attempting to simulate his crazy celebratory dance. She went left, right, up and down and eventually fell over from exhaustion. So did James... eventually. However, even after James had collapsed with exhaustion, he still had enough energy to get up, crawl over to the Pokeball, and hug it against his chest. Suddenly the Pokeball spoke:

 _If you wish to nickname your newly caught Pokemon, speak now._

The voice made James jump. He was startled at the fact that a Pokeball could talk. He sat and thought for a second, wondering what he should nickname his Wingull. Flora cuddled up to him, still breathing heavily from a moment ago. James' face suddenly lit up. He'd made his choice.

"Aura!" Screeched James, "My nickname for the Wingull is Aura."

 _Are you sure?_

"Yes." Replied James.

 _Excellent choice! Good luck future Pokemon Master!_


	3. Striaton City (Part 1)

**Chapter 3: Striaton City (Part 1)  
**

* * *

 **Gym battles are the way trainers test their strength in the Pokemon World. Most of the time, the trainers with the strongest bond with their Pokemon will beat gyms with little effort. Gyms usually have a specialty in one specific type, such as Grass, Water or Fire. Once a trainer beats the gym's Leader, they earn a badge as a symbol of their victory.**

* * *

"Fly Aura Fly!" Cried James.

James had just released Aura from her Pokeball to let her spread her wings. She squawked and flew around in circles above James. She flew down and into James' arm. Flora also joined James, but on his shoulder. James cuddled up with both of them. He began walking with both Flora and Aura still cuddling him. James noticed another trainer close by, possibly searching in the grass for a Pokemon. James approached them cautiously, clearly still shaken from the 'Lab' incident.

"Do you need any assistance?" Asked James boldly.

The person suddenly turned around, revealing his manly face. He was obviously a trainer. He stared into James' eyes, unblinking and fixed. It was like James was getting his soul ripped out by this man. James pulled a worried and confused face.

"You looked at me funny. Let's battle!" Cried the man.

Suddenly, the man was challenging James to a battle. Before James even had a chance to think, the man was shouting again:

"Go, Pidove!" Exclaimed the man.

A small grey bird emerged from his thrown Pokeball. To James, it was clear, he had to fight back. He looked at Flora and pointed her in the direction of the Pidove. Flora nodded at James and almost immediately charged at the Pidove.

"Quick Pidove! Dodge it!" The Pidove flew into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack, whereas Flora crashed onto the floor underneath the Pidove.

"Flora are you alright?" Called James, getting an uncertain looking nod from Flora in return.

"Pidove use gust!"

"Look out Flora!" Cried James.

Flora turned and noticed the Pidove preparing to attack. She quickly charged up her razor leaf attack and fired it off before the Pidove could attack. The Pidove was struck by the attack, causing it to lose its balance and fall to the floor. Its trainer ran up to it and comforted it.

"C'mon Pidove you can do it."

He seamed distraught and worried, but determined nevertheless. He ordered the Pidove to attack once more, but James quickly countered with another razor leaf. This happened three more times before the Pidove was fainted by Flora.

"No!" The trainer was starting to tear up, "I won't be defeated so easily. Pidove return! Go, Lillipup!"

The next Pokeball thrown exploded into a fluffy ball. It seemed to resemble a small puppy.

"Darn it!" Exclaimed James, clearly frustrated, "I forgot to scan his Pokemon with my Pokedex. I might as well scan this Pokemon."

James pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it towards the Lillipup:

 _Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokemon flees._

James' face lit up, probably from the fact who got to scan the Pokemon to add to his Pokedex. James then had a sudden realization that he was in the middle of a battle.

"Flora, return!" Cried James. Flora ran back to James and perched herself on his shoulder. "Go, Aura!"

Aura darted from James' other shoulder and charged towards the Lillipup, flying through the air like a bullet. Aura smashed into the Lillipup with such force that it instantly fainted the Lillipup. However, Aura didn't come out unscathed. She had struck the Lillipup yes, but she had also smacked into the ground afterwards, causing her to become injured.

"Aura quick, return!"

The trainer looked down at his fainted Lillipup, collapsing to his knees in the process. Tears filled his eyes. He slowly leaned over his fainted Pokemon and hugged it tightly, tears were streaming down his face like two waterfalls. He lifted himself up from his Lillipup.

"Lillipup, return." He said with disappointment as he wiped the tears from his face.

"You alright?" Asked James, placing his hand on the trainer's shoulder.

"My first loss. But...I never lose." He began to twitch slightly, getting progressively more violent. He attempted to get up but began to sway from side to side. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"What?! Um, urr, GAH!" Cried James, clearly confused and worried. He looked every which way, trying to find something, ANYTHING to help him. He attempted to pick up the trainer, but failed. His muscles tensing as he tried and tried to pick up the trainer, but failed over and over again. Flora was observing from a meter away, tending to Aura. She grabbed Aura and pointed towards James, implying that they should help him. Aura nodded and flew over to James, whilst Flora ran over. Flora buried her snout into the trainer's side, trying to get underneath him. Aura however, grabbed the trainer's shirt and began flying upwards, very slowly lifting him off the ground. Flora eventually got underneath the trainer. She began to lift him with Aura and they both, along with James, carried the trainer to the nearest Pokemon center.

The nearest center was in the next town: Striaton City. Flora, Aura and James lugged the trainer trough the automatic doors, dropped the trainer in front of the counter and collapsed with exhaustion. The nurse came round from behind the counter and knelt beside the unconscious trainer.

"What happened?" Asked the Nurse, looking rather worried.

"He was *pant* battling me and he started losing *pant* and when I beat him he just collapsed *pant*." Panted James, trying to keep his breath.

"I've seen this before," the Nurse claimed, "I'll take it from here. You get some rest." The Nurse beckoned James, Flora and Aura towards a room behind the counter. Inside was a bed, a Pokemon healing station and a sofa. James flew himself at the bed with Flora and Aura. James cuddled up with his Pokemon, snuggling up to each other for warmth. James looked down at his two, now sleeping, Pokemon and sighed. It was a sigh of relief at the fact that they had won him his first battle and that they were okay. With that, James drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 _ **14 Hours Later**_

James was woken up to the sound of the Nurse telling him the news about the trainer. As James woke up he jumped up very suddenly, causing Flora to also wake up. She lept out of her spot and onto the floor like a cat. Aura meanwhile was still sound asleep. She appeared to be dreaming.

"James?" Asked the Nurse, "James Opie?"

"Yeah." Replied James.

"That trainer that you brought in, he's made a full recovery." James' jaw dropped almost to the floor, "What is it James?"

"How long have I been sleeping?!" Exploded James, clearly awestruck by the rapid recovery time of the trainer he brought in earlier.

"'Bout 14 hours." Replied the Nurse.

James shuddered. He didn't realize he'd been asleep for so long. He thought maybe 5 hours but 14 HOURS. He jumped out of bed, waking up Aura in the process. James fell out of the bed and onto the floor, face first. Aura meanwhile had began flying above James, somehow knowing that he was going to trip and fall. Flora ran from her spot on the floor to the Nurse, jumping onto her shoulder. James tipped his head up from the floor and looked up at the Nurse. The Nurse extended her hand out to James. He extended his hand also and the Nurse pulled him up.

"Thanks." Said James, before darting towards the door. He was stopped however by the Nurse grabbing his arm.

"By the way James, the name's Joy. Nurse Joy." She told James whilst smiling cutely at him.

James smiled back. He beckoned for Flora and Aura to come to him. Flora lept from Joys shoulder onto James' and Aura flew onto his unoccupied shoulder. He turned back to Nurse Joy.

"Where is he?"

"He's just down the hall on the left."

"Thanks Joy." James smiled.

He ran out of the room and down the hallway. Nurse Joy blushed a deep red when James had left. He ran towards the room that Joy had described to him. He peered in through the window of the room, watching the trainers chest raise and lower. James released a sigh of relief. Safe in the knowledge that the trainer was breathing and indeed alive. The trainer beckoned James into the room. Reluctantly, James entered, slowly closing the door behind himself. He walked over to the trainer, his footsteps ever silent.

"J...James is it?" Coughed out the trainer, "Thank y...you for carrying me here. I could've *cough* died without your help please except this gift as a token of my gratitude."

He handed James a small box. It was a deep blue colour, lined with velvet. He popped the lid to it open, only to find a chain. It was a platinum chain with a small Pokeball charm on it.

"Take it." Said the trainer, "You've earned it."

James looked at the chain, then back at the trainer, then back at the chain again. He picked up the chain from its box and put it round his neck. He looked down at it and smirked. He nodded at the trainer, as a sign of saying thank you. James began to leave but quickly turned back around.

"By the way I neve-" James was interrupted by the trainer.

"Chris...*cough*" Exclaimed the trainer, "My name is Chris."

"Thanks..." Replied James, a bit perplexed at how Chris knew what he was going to ask.

James smiled at Chris and Chris smiled back. They had become friends thanks to James' perseverance and ability to help others. James left the room quietly. He looked at Flora on his right shoulder and Aura on his left. He grabbed them both and hugged them tightly, before returning them back to their perches on his shoulders. He walked out the Pokemon Center and breathed in the fresh, spring air. However a lone figure stood in a bush close by, watching James closely. He watched as James headed towards the Gym in the city. The figure then retreated back into the growth, hoping not to be seen.

* * *

 **AS:** Thanks to the few people that actually read my silly story so far. It's coming out in two parts because it would be a very long chapter on its own otherwise. Also in the next few chapters there's going to be more character development for Flora and Aura because they will become integral parts of the story later. If you're actually reading my story why not give it a review and a favourite. I love the support and if I get enough reviews and faves, I'll make this story my main priority and get chapters out to you people much quicker.


End file.
